kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Noel Seeker
|seiyuu = Masumi Asano |birthDate = S.1186 |birthPlace = Crossbell |height = 163 cm |sizes = B84/W60/H86 |gender = Female |relatives = * Ozma (father) * Claris (mother) * Fran (sister) |nationality = Crossbellan |likes = Orbal vehicles, cats, hats, Julia Schwarz |weapon = Submachine guns |orbment = Earth |bloodtype = A |occupation = * Sergeant Major * Second lieutenant (former) |affilliation = * Crossbell Guardian Force * Special Support Section * Crossbell Defense Force (former) |hobbies = Driving, cycling, watching motor sports}}'Noel Seeker '(ノエル・シーカー) is a member of the Special Support Section and a sergeant major of the Crossbell Guardian Force. During Crossbell's short-lived period of independence, Noel served as the second lieutenant in the Crossbell Defense Force. Background At the age of 15, Noel signed up for the Crossbell Guardian Force and underwent harsh training under supervision of Sonya Baelz. She demonstrated impeccable skills with firearms, which led to her promotion as sergeant at a young age. After the Cult Incident in Zero no Kiseki, in which she fought alongside Lloyd Bannings, she decided to join the Special Support Section. She displayed proficiency in driving vehicles and was designated the SSS official team driver when they received their official police vehicle. Gameplay Crafts Gallery Noel Seeker - Bust (Zero).png|Noel's bust shot in . Noel Seeker - Casual (Zero).png|Noel's casual bust shot in . Noel - Full-Length Sketch 1 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Noel from . Noel - Full-Length Sketch 2 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Noel from . Noel - Outfit Variations 1 (Zero).jpg|Concept art of Noel's outfit Noel - Colour Variations (Zero).jpg|Concept art of Noel's outfit colors Noel Seeker - Casual Bust (Ao Evo).png|Noel's bust shot in . Noel Seeker 3 (Ao).png|A full-length shot of Noel from . Noel Seeker 2 (Ao).png|A full-length shot of Noel from . Noel Seeker - Key Visual Asset (Ao).png|Key visual asset from Ao no Kiseki - Key Visual (Official Artwork).jpg|Noel shown alongside other members of the SSS in key art. Seeker Sisters' Safe Traffic Month - Media Land Telephone Card (Official Artwork) .jpg|Promotional illustration of Noel and Fran Ao no Kiseki - Promotional Artwork (Official Artwork).jpg|Noel shown alongside other members of the SSS in promotional art. Noel Randy and Dudley (Ao).png|Noel alongside Randolph Orlando and Alex Dudley in a CG from . Noel - S-Craft Illustration (Ao).jpg| An illustration of Noel's S-craft in Noel Seeker S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-craft Gift Noel (Akatsuki).png|Noel's gift outfit in . Xmas Noel - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Noel's Christmas outfit in . Noel Seeker (Hajimari).png|Character artwork The Day of Reindependence - Key Visual (Hajimari).jpeg|"The Day of Reindependence", Key Visual Liberator - Promotional Screenshot (Hajimari).jpg|Announcement screenshot with Lloyd Bannings. Noel Seeker - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot of Noel with Lloyd Bannings, Wazy Hemisphere and Fran Seeker. Noel Seeker - Promotional Screenshot 2 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot of Noel. Noel and Wazy - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot of Noel with Wazy Hemisphere. References Category:Characters Category:Crossbell Guardian Force Category:Special Support Section Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Hajimari no Kiseki Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters